


Wie klaut man den Horizont meiner Schwester

by KitKaos



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: F/M, Gen, Literary References & Allusions, Movie references galore, Road Trips
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: Irgendwie machte dieser Anblick die ganze Sache mit einem Mal greifbar für Jimmy. Sie würden wirklich fahren! Sie würden wirklich einen Roadtrip machen! Einen Roadtrip nach Las Vegas! Ganz ohne sein Zutun wanderten seine Mundwinkel nach oben und legten ein breites Grinsen auf seine Züge. James Bartholomew Olsen würde endlich seinen Roadtrip bekommen! Er würde endlich auch diesen größten aller amerikanischen Initiationsriten auf dem Weg zum echten Mann durchlaufen... Wow!





	Wie klaut man den Horizont meiner Schwester

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Als Allerallererstes mal ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an Magss, dass sie mir wirklich für diese Fanfic praktisch die schweißklamme Hand gehalten, mir immer wieder gut zugeredet und mich aufgebaut hat! Danke danke danke! Und ich bin ja auch noch nicht am Ende angekommen... *dröppel*  
> Diese Story ist für den Ficathon "Sommer Sonne Urlaub" auf dem Deutschsprachigen Lois & Clark Forum entstanden.  
> So, und jetzt eine allgemeine Warnung – diese Story ist mein erster wirklicher Versuch, Comedy zu schreiben – und, boy!, hab ich im Zuge des Schreibens einen großen Respekt bekommen vor allen guten Comedy-Autoren dieser Welt!...  
> Jetzt wünsche ich euch aber viel Spaß beim Lesen – was Feedback/Kritik/überreife Tomaten angeht, egal ob gut oder schlecht, bitte auf keinen Fall damit hinter'm Berg halten; immer her damit!  
> Oh, und selbstgebackene Cookies für denjenigen, der alle Zitate und Anspielungen findet! ;)

Jimmy schrammelte kräftig auf seiner Luftgitarre, die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen, ganz auf der Welle der Musik mit surfend.  
  
„Workin' like a dog for the boss man... Workin' for the company... I'm bettin' on the dice I'm tossin'... I'm gonna have a fantasy... But where am I gonna look?... Te-aaaaaaaaaaah...“  
  
Er konnte sich gerade noch auf den Beinen halten, als ihn beinahe das Gewicht des großen Rucksacks auf seinem Rücken nach hinten gezogen hätte. Er stolperte ein, zwei Schritte. Hielt sich aber wacker auf den Füßen. Gerade noch.  
  
Hastig sah er sich um, den Hausflur hinauf und hinab. Alles verlassen. Einzig die kleinen Pfützen, die Jimmy selbst hinterlassen hatte, zeugten von menschlichem Leben auf den Gängen. Anscheinend hatte niemand gesehen, wie sich Jimmy mit der Eleganz eines russischen Panzers aufgerappelt hatte. Gut!  
  
Er drückte die Stopp-Taste auf seinem Walkman, schob den Kopfhörer nach hinten in seinen Nacken und atmete einmal tief durch. Mann, wie gerne würde er einmal so begrüßt werden wie Steve Tyler, wenn er in einen Aufzug trat! Nur ein einziges Mal... _Genau! Als ob sowas jemals passieren würde,_ schnaubte er leise und verdrehte die Augen über seine eigene Traumtänzerei.  
  
Es wurde wirklich höchste Zeit, dass er die nassen Sachen loswurde; er fing wohl schon an, im Fieberwahn zu phantasieren! Er ging die letzten paar Schritte bis zur Tür mit der Nummer 501 darauf und klopfte.  
  
„... aber es ist doch so... Hallo, Jimmy! Du bist spät dran. Komm rein!... Und nimm dir bitte ein Handtuch aus dem Bad,“ begrüßte ihn Lois knapp, musterte ihn mit skeptischem Blick und wandte sich dann bereits wieder ab. „Wo war ich? Ach ja, genau. Es ist doch so, Clark, dass selbst du zugeben musst, dass es wirklich unverantwortlich von Perry – und von Mister Stern; der Mann hat ganz offensichtlich keine Ahnung, wie man eine Zeitung führt – ist, uns in so einer schwierigen Phase frei zu geben. Ich meine, sollte nicht jemand da sein, direkt an der Front, Räume oder nicht? Okay, dafür hat Perry ja Gil und Ron abkommandiert, aber...“ _Das alte Thema also..._  
  
Jimmy trat ein und setzte als erste Amtshandlung den schweren Rucksack neben der Tür ab, bevor er sich auf den Weg in Lois' Badezimmer machte. „Hey, C.K.!“ begrüßte er Clark mit einem Winken. Dieser erwiderte es mit einem Lächeln, während er gleichzeitig folgsam Lois' Tiraden zuzuhören und den Stapel Reisetaschen, Koffer und Camping-Ausrüstung zu inspizieren schien, der neben der Chaiselongue aufgetürmt war.  
  
Irgendwie machte dieser Anblick die ganze Sache mit einem Mal greifbar für Jimmy. Sie würden wirklich fahren! Sie würden wirklich einen Roadtrip machen! Einen Roadtrip nach Las Vegas! Ganz ohne sein Zutun wanderten seine Mundwinkel nach oben und legten ein breites Grinsen auf seine Züge. James Bartholomew Olsen würde endlich seinen Roadtrip bekommen! Er würde endlich auch diesen größten aller amerikanischen Initiationsriten auf dem Weg zum echten Mann durchlaufen... Wow!  
  
Aber zuerst sollte er besser zusehen, dass er Lois nicht ihre komplette Wohnung nass tropfte! Das Wetter war wirklich grausam – seit Stunden regnete es in Strömen, blitzte, donnerte, und schien keine Anstalten zu machen bald aufzuhören. Zuerst hatte Jimmy noch gehofft, dass es zum Abend hin besser würde, hatte dann jedoch eingesehen, dass je länger er gewartet hatte, desto heftiger war das Gewitter geworden. Welt unter... Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon Schwimmhäute zwischen den Zehen! Anfühlen tat es sich auf jeden Fall so.  
  
Rasch zog er sich den triefenden Windbreaker aus, wrang sein T-Shirt über dem Waschbecken so fest er nur konnte, hängte seine Schuhe und Socken an die Heizung und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Füße – keine Schimmhäute, nur ein wenig schrumpelig und klamm. Glück gehabt! Dann trocknete er sich mit dem nächstbesten Handtuch die Haare und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu Lois und Clark.  
  
Lois hielt mitten im Raum in ihren Bewegungen inne und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Ah, da ist er ja wieder.“ Sie klang alles andere als begeistert. Jimmy fragte sich, was er jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht haben könnte. Lois fuhr bereits fort, „Erinner' mich doch bitte nochmal, warum ich auf diese absolut kindische Fahrt ins Blaue mitkomme, Jimmy?“  
  
„Lois, das hatten wir doch schon...“ warf Clark, der inzwischen in der Küche stand und Sandwiches mit Erdnussbutter und Marmelade bestrich, beschwichtigend ein. Er schien jedoch von Lois komplett ignoriert zu werden.  
  
Jimmy seufzte. Als hätte er es nicht geahnt, dass Lois erneut davon anfangen würde – er hatte inzwischen zu zählen aufgehört. „Lois, C.K., ihr seid meine besten Freunde,“ versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen – zum wie vielten Mal auch immer. „Und mit wem soll ich denn sonst quer durchs Land fahren außer mit euch? Außerdem...“ fuhr er rasch fort, denn er konnte sehen, dass Lois bereits etwas erwidern wollte. „Außerdem haben wir uns so einen Urlaub nach dem ganzen Trubel die letzten Wochen wirklich verdient.“ So sehr er sich auch bemühte, Lois die Stirn zu bieten, er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sein Ton zum Ende hin immer kleinlauter wurde.  
  
„Trubel?“ brach es wütend aus Lois heraus. „Trubel?! _Du_ hast nicht beinahe einen Schwerstverbrecher geheiratet und ihn... ihn dann...“ Lois' Worte überschlugen sich und sie schnappte nach Luft. Jimmy überlegte ernsthaft, ob seine Nächte im Männerwohnheim so viel besser gewesen waren, besann sich dann jedoch eines Besseren und schwieg. Lois' Blick wanderte, nur für einen Augenblick, hilfesuchend zu Clark hinüber, bevor sie Jimmy erneut stahlhart damit fixierte. „Und überhaupt... Urlaub? Lois Lane und Urlaub...“  
  
Clark schien ihren Blick ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben und legte nun das Messer und die Scheibe Toast weg, die er gerade noch in Händen gehalten hatte. Er machte einen, zwei Schritte auf Lois zu, hielt jedoch dann plötzlich unsicher inne. Jimmy hatte nie wirklich alles erfahren, was sich in den ganzen Wirren um Lois' Heirat mit Lex zwischen den beiden abgespielt hatte – doch von dem, was er seitdem beobachten konnte, musste da etwas passiert sein. Dass Lois gereizter war als sonst, konnte Jimmy mit seinem Wissen nachvollziehen. Dass sie und Clark in letzter Zeit praktisch auf rohen Eiern umeinander herum tanzten, nicht – da konnte er lediglich vermuten. Hatten die beiden etwa...  
  
„Ich denke, ein bisschen raus zu kommen tut uns allen gut, Lois. Außerdem hat Perry uns fürs Erste frei gegeben, solange wir noch nicht in die neuen Büros können. Der Chef weiß schon, was er tut. Wie wir es dann nennen, ist doch nebensächlich,“ riss Clarks versöhnlicher Ton ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich meine, uns fällt doch hier nur die Decke auf den Kopf... ich meine, sieh dich doch an...“ Clarks Blick war besorgt – der, mit dem Lois ihm begegnete, herausfordernd.  
  
„Lois,“ versuchte nun Jimmy seinem besten Freund zur Seite zu stehen, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass er sich das alles hier weißgott nicht sonderlich gut überlegt hatte – und dass Lois ihn umbringen würde, wenn er jetzt nicht das Richtige sagte. „Komm schon, es ist Vegas! Glücksspiel, ein paar Shows, jede Menge Spaß und das Wetter kann definitiv nur besser werden... Vegas! Sin City!“ versuchte er so enthusiastisch wie möglich.  
  
Oh-oh, Lois' Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen hatte er genau eben nicht das Richtige gesagt... Doch sie schnaubte nur verbissen und machte sich mit düsterer Miene daran, die fertigen Erdnussbutter-und-Marmelade-Sandwiches einzupacken und in einem Korb zu verstauen, zusammen mit einer großen Thermoskanne – vermutlich Kaffee – und einem großen Vorrat an Double-Fudge-Crunch-Riegeln. „Als ob 'Jimmy the Kid' Olsen da auch nur irgendwas von der Sünde mitbekäme... Oh, und gnade dir Gott, solltest du dort dann auch noch auf die Idee kommen, uns mit zu deinem blödsinnigen Klassentreffen zu schleppen! _Capiche_?“ drohte sie finster.  
  
Jimmy zog den Kopf ein und nickte vorsichtig. Hoffentlich würde sich Lois' Laune bald bessern. Obwohl es sich eigentlich von selbst verstand, dass er allein zu seinem Klassentreffen – dem Auslöser für diese ganze Unternehmung – gehen würde. Es würde zwar peinlich werden, weil bestimmt alle anderen inzwischen mindestens verlobt wären, aber er war schließlich stolz, Junggeselle mit Karriereaussichten zu sein.  
  
Clark nahm Lois den Korb ab und stellte ihn zu den anderen Taschen. „Sei nicht so hart mit ihm, er kann schließlich nichts dafür, dass er damals die Masern hatte,“ meinte er gutmütig.  
  
Lois fixierte ihren Partner mit einem eisigen Blick. „Und was ist dann wohl _deine_ Entschuldigung, Farmboy? Sind in Smallville Autos erst vor kurzem erfunden worden?“  
  
„Äh, nein... ich...“ Jimmy konnte beobachten, wie Clark plötzlich ein wenig nervös wurde. Lois schien wirklich nicht zum Spaßen aufgelegt zu sein. „Ich musste oft meinem Dad aushelfen, mit der Farm und...“  
  
Lois meinte nur trocken, „Eine wirklich herzerweichende Story, Kent.“ Sie ging hinüber zum Wohnzimmertisch, wo ihre Tasche lag, und fischte etwas heraus, das Jimmy als den Autoschlüssel zu ihrem Grand Cherokee erkannte. „Jetzt lasst uns aber zusehen, dass wir das ganze Zeug hier im Auto verstauen! Wenn Lucys Flieger nicht kräftig Gegenwind hatte auf dem Weg hierher, kommen wir sowieso nicht mehr rechtzeitig.“  


  
*=*=*=*=

  
  
Ein kleines Seufzen entrang sich Jimmys Kehle. Hier saß er nun also, geschlagene zwei Stunden später, auf der Rückbank von Lois' Jeep Grand Cherokee und konnte sich nicht mehr wirklich auf die Worte konzentrieren, die da gewechselt wurden. Er hörte zu, er wollte zuhören, doch schien das Gehörte schon nach wenigen Sekunden durch das jeweils andere Ohr wieder aus seinem Kopf zu verschwinden.  
  
„...Und plötzlich standen wir da, im East End. Umdrehen wollten wir nicht, also haben wir uns durchgefragt. Es muss ja schließlich ein bisschen riskant sein. Deshalb heißt es doch Abkürzung. Wenn es einfach wäre, wäre es ja der normale Weg... Wusstet ihr, dass Bengalisch eine sehr melodische Sprache ist? Vielleicht suche ich mir irgendwie einen Kurs, jetzt wo ich wieder länger in Metropolis bleiben werd, mal sehen,“ erzählte Lucy gerade begeistert von ihren Erlebnissen in London.  
  
Alles war soweit nach Plan gegangen – wenn man einmal davon absah, dass Lois trotz überschwemmter Straßen gefahren war, als wäre sie auf der Flucht. Als könnte sie dem Aquaplaning davon fahren. Jimmy hätte schwören können, zeitweise neben dem Jeep eine ganz in Schwarz gehüllte Gestalt mit einer Sense auf einem schlohweißen Pferd reiten gesehen und SO WARTET DOCH! rufen gehört zu haben. Selbst Clark schien über Lois' besondere Gewitter-Geschwindigkeit ein wenig unruhig geworden zu sein.  
  
Es war ein Wunder, dass sie lebendig am Flughafen angekommen waren. Wenn auch trotz allem eine geschlagene Stunde zu spät – Lucy hatte es sich bereits auf ihrem riesigen Rucksack bequem gemacht und auf sie gewartet. Als sie dann jedoch alles ins Auto geladen hatten, war Clark mit einem Mal spurlos verschwunden gewesen; etwa eine Viertelstunde später war er aus Richtung der Herrentoiletten wieder gekommen, hatte seine Brille zurecht gerückt und etwas über Lois' Fahrstil gemurmelt.  
  
Seitdem waren sie unterwegs. Seitdem waren sie endlich vollzählig und der Roadtrip hatte begonnen. Und seitdem hatte Lucy praktisch ohne Unterbrechung von ihrem Tramper-Trip quer durch Europa erzählt – und von Leuten, die Jimmy nicht kannte und die irgendwie alle Dee und Lee hießen.  
  
Jimmy seufzte erneut und starrte stur zum Fenster hinaus; wie konnte jemand nur so viel reden? Als Lucy mit einem Mal verstummte und er ein herzhaftes Gähnen von ihr, neben ihm auf dem Rücksitz des Grand Cherokee, hörte. Sie schien von dem langen Flug doch ziemlich geschlaucht zu sein...  
  
Und mit einem Mal spürte er ein Gewicht auf seinen Oberschenkeln. Was...? Lucy erwiderte Jimmys verwirrten Blick frech von unten, wo sie ihren Kopf in seinem Schoß abgelegt hatte. Jimmy spürte, wie sich eine gewisse Röte in seine Wangen schlich. „Bloß keine falschen Hoffnungen, Jimbo,“ zwinkerte sie ihm zu, wandte sich noch einmal seitlich zur Tasche bei ihren Füßen, zog eine Orange heraus und begann sie gemächlich zu schälen.  
  
Egal was, irgendwas musste Jimmy sagen! Und so sprach er das Erstbeste aus, das ihm einfiel, „Wozu die Orange?" Innerlich rollte er die Augen – das war ja beinahe so einfallsreich wie 'Ich habe eine Melone getragen'...  
  
Lucy grinste, „Der Arzt sagt, dass ich Vitamine brauche.“  
  
Jimmy atmete tief durch. „Wieso nimmst du keine Vitaminpillen? Wäre das nicht einfacher als eine Orange durch den Zoll zu schleusen?“  
  
„Soll das etwa 'ne Sprechstunde werden?“ rollte Lucy die Augen und schob sich genüsslich ein Stück Orange in den Mund. „Gib's zu, du willst doch nur auch was ab haben.“ Grinsend hielt sie Jimmy ein großes Stück Orange direkt unter die Nase.  
  
Was blieb ihm da anderes übrig als es zu essen? Die Orange war ziemlich sauer und Jimmy fragte sich, wie Lucy dabei so gar keinen Muskel verziehen konnte. Er gab sich alle Mühe, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. An Lucys kicherndem „Milchsemmel!“ merkte er, dass er wohl nicht allzu überzeugend wirken musste.  
  
Bevor er jedoch etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen konnte, wandte sich Lucy bereits an die Fahrerin. „Lo, sag mal, unsere erste Station ist doch jetzt Washington, oder? Dass du das auch endlich mal siehst – schon irgendwie eine Schande; die große Lois Lane war noch nie in unserer schönen Landeshauptstadt... Na jedenfalls, ich hab Sarah schon gesagt, dass wir vorbei schauen. Die, die gerade an der Georgetown ihren Doktor in spanischer Linguistik macht. Die aus Amsterdam, das hab ich dir doch geschrieben,“ fügte sie auf Lois' fragenden Blick hin hinzu. Jimmy fragte sich, wer freiwillig bis zum Doktortitel Linguistik studierte – und dann auch noch spanische, hatte er doch schon genug Probleme mit der englischen! „Ich hab Sarah erzählt, dass ich von meiner Schwester mit auf einen Roadtrip gezerrt worden bin und dass ich sie dann in Washington besuchen komme.“  
  
„Tu, was du meinst,“ grummelte Lois von vorne lediglich, als der Wagen zum wiederholten Mal gefährlich nach rechts ausbrach und sie hart gegensteuern musste. „Okay, okay, ich brems' ja schon runter,“ seufzte sie auf Clarks vorwurfsvollen Blick hin düster.  
  
„Na dann, bis morgen. Gute Nacht zusammen!“ Und damit gähnte Lucy noch einmal langgezogen, schloss die Augen und war bereits kurz darauf eingeschlafen, ihr Kopf nach wie vor in Jimmys Schoß.  


  
*=*=*=*=

  
  
Als Lucy am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sich ihr Nacken an, als wäre eine ganze Herde Elefanten darüber getrampelt – gleichzeitig. Sie setzte sich aus ihrer im Gurt hängenden Position auf und verzog das Gesicht, als ihre Finger vorsichtig die Verspannung in ihren Schultern abtasteten – mindestens die Größe eines dieser europäischen Mini-Staaten!  
  
Sie sah sich um. Draußen regnete es immer noch, wenn auch nicht mehr ganz so gemeingefährlich wie noch in Metropolis. Was sie durch den Regenvorhang erkennen konnte, konnte sie nicht wirklich einordnen. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihr auf, wie... gleich doch die Umgebung amerikanischer Highways immer aussah. Straße, Begrenzungen, große Werbeplakate für Motels und Fast-Food-Ketten. Egal, wo man war. Egal, ob es bergauf oder bergab ging. Egal, ob das Gras am Straßenrand kurz oder lang war. Der Regen verstärkte den Eindruck nur.  
  
Lois, die auf dem Rücksitz neben Lucy im Gurt hing, schlief noch friedlich, und Lucy ließ die zen-artige Ruhe des frühen Morgens, der Spritzgeräusche überholender Autos, des stetigen Quietschens der Scheibenwischerblätter auf sich wirken. Sie wusste, sobald Lois aufwachte, wäre es mit der Ruhe schlagartig vorbei – Lucy war einen verspannten Nacken nach drei Monaten Europa gewöhnt, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer großen Schwester. Und so wie Lois' Kopf hing, mussten schon Zeichen und Wunder geschehen, dass sie _nicht_ verspannt wäre.  
  
Lucy schnallte sich ab und streckte sich ausgiebig – ja, sie war inzwischen mit Colonel Hathis Frühpatrouille mindestens per Du...  
  
„Kaffee?“ kam plötzlich die leise Frage vom Fahrer.  
  
Lucy zuckte kurz zusammen, als die Worte ihre Zen-Ruhe durchbrachen, begegnete dann jedoch Jimmys Blick im Rückspiegel mit einem dankbaren Lächeln. „Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Jimbo!“ flüsterte sie und streckte die Hand nach dem Thermoskannen-Deckel aus, den Jimmy ihr nach hinten reichte.  
  
Ein wenig wunderte sie sich, dass Lois wirklich ausgerechnet Jimmy ihr heißgeliebtes Auto fahren ließ. Aber wenn sie ihn so beobachtete, machte er seinen Job ganz gut. Er fuhr sehr langsam und vorsichtig – aber das tat wohl jeder im Vergleich zu Lois.  
  
Sie trank den schwarzen, starken Kaffee auf einen Schluck und hielt Jimmy das leere Gefäß wieder nach vorne. „Wo sind wir? Ist das schon Washington?“  
  
„Ähm...“ Lucy konnte beobachten, wie sich wieder einmal ein zartes Rot über das ihr zugewandte Ohr legte. „Gute Frage...“ Jimmys rechte Hand wanderte von ihrem Platz auf dem Lenkrad zu dem Straßenatlas auf dem Armaturenbrett und kreiste kurz unentschlossen darüber. „Wir sind irgendwo hier... hoffe ich.“ Jimmy räusperte sich.  
  
Durch den Regen konnten sie beide ein Schild erkennen, das folgende Aufschrift trug:  


>   
>  _Knoxville         - 23 Meilen  
>  Strawberry Plains   - 11 Meilen  
> Friends Station      - 6 Meilen_

  
  
Knoxville?!? „Verdammt, Jimbo, wo sind wir?“ zischte Lucy. Der Junge hatte vielleicht Nerven!  
  
Natürlich musste Lois sich ausgerechnet diesen Moment aussuchen, um aufzuwachen. Sie rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, bevor sie gähnte und verwirrt fragte, „Sind wir noch nicht da? Washington war doch gar nicht mehr so weit, oder?“ Lucy musste grinsen; ihre sonst so bissige Schwester machte ganz den Eindruck, als wäre sie noch nicht wirklich wach.  
  
Kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken jedoch zu Ende geführt, schoss Lois bereits in eine aufrechte Position und fixierte Jimmy mit einem Blick, der ihn geradezu durchbohren wollte. „Okay, raus damit! Wo sind wir?“ fragte sie gefährlich leise.  
  
Jimmy hielt seinen Blick starr auf die Straße gerichtet, doch er schluckte sichtbar.  
  
„Jetzt wirst du aus erster Hand erfahren, was es bedeutet sich im unteren Bereich der Nahrungskette zu befinden,“ murmelte Lucy und klopfte Jimmy aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
  
Das war Lois' Stichwort. „Wieso war ich eigentlich idiotisch genug, dich fahren zu lassen, Jimmy, hm?! Wir waren kurz außerhalb von Washington – du hättest einfach nur geradewegs in die Stadt hinein fahren müssen! Aber nein...“ Mit jedem Wort wurde sie lauter.  
  
„Whoa, Lois, das ist doch halb so wild. Wir können sicher...“ mischte sich nun auch Clark ein, der von Lois' Tirade ganz eindeutig geweckt worden war, und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.  
  
„Was können wir, Kent, hm?“ fragte Lois herausfordernd. „Wann anders nach DC? Umdrehen?“ Mit einem tiefen Seufzen verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Mir das Einzige nehmen, worauf ich mich bei diesem Trip gefreut hatte? Vielen Dank auch, das hat Jimmy wirklich geschafft...“ grummelte sie düster vor sich hin.  
  
„Sag mal, Jimmy,“ wandte sich nun Clark an den Fahrer, während er einen frischen Becher Kaffee einschenkte und ihn wortlos an Lois weiterreichte, „bist du jetzt denn echt die ganze Nacht gefahren?“  
  
Mit einem unsicheren Seitenblick zu Lois nickte Jimmy. „Ich dachte, das wäre der Plan...“ gab er kleinlaut zu.  
  
„Am liebsten würde ich dich ja einfach nicht mehr fahren lassen,“ gab Lois giftig zurück und atmete einmal tief durch. Und noch einmal. „Aber wir brauchen dich leider als Fahrer. Ab jetzt fährst du nur noch mit mir als Navigator, verstanden?! Beim nächsten Halt tauschen wir, Clark!“  
  
„Hey, das trifft sich gut,“ versuchte Lucy die Laune im Auto wieder ein wenig zu heben. „Dann kann ich gleich von dort aus noch Sarah anrufen. Hoffentlich ist sie nicht allzu sauer. Aber sie wird das schon verstehen, das passiert schließlich. Ist uns in Europa oft genug auch passiert. Am schlimmsten verfranst haben wir uns, als wir in Manchester auf einem Blur-Konzert waren. Bei den ganzen Kreisverkehren ist das aber auch nicht einfach... Oh, kennt ihr Blur überhaupt? Ich glaube, die laufen hier noch gar nicht. Aber in England sind die wirklich total in, und richtig gut. Klingen ein bisschen wie die Beatles, aber wirklich nur so ein kleines bisschen. Ich hab ein paar Mix-Tapes von denen dabei, lasst uns das doch anhören, hm?“  
  
Jimmy nickte. „Au ja, gute Idee. Oder Aerosmith oder Pearl Jam...“  
  
Lucy war bereits dabei, eifrig im Rucksack zu ihren Füßen zu kramen. Sie wusste, sie hatte die Tapes nicht umsonst im Handgepäck getragen. „Glaub mir, Jimbo, wenn du Blur erst gehört hast, willst du nichts anderes mehr hören,“ grinste sie.  
  
„Wieso fragt mich eigentlich keiner? Es ist schließlich _mein_ Auto,“ unterbrach Lois sie, immer noch ein wenig grummelig. „Und Regel Nummer eins ist, in meinem Jeep werden wenn überhaupt Nachrichten gehört. Nur Nachrichten oder Klass...“  
  
Lois wurde jäh unterbrochen, als der Jeep sich mit einem emphatischen „Fuck!“ aus Jimmys Mund kurz hob.  
  
„Okay, was war das?“ fragte Lois kurz angebunden in die Runde. Das Funkeln in ihren Augen zeigte Lucy ganz klar, dass ihre große Schwester auf Blut aus war.  
  
Es schien jedoch alles in Ordnung, denn sie fuhren noch. Lucy spähte über Jimmys Schulter – auch keine Warnleuchte, die irgendwo aufblinkte.  
  
Viel zu bald wurde jedoch allen Vieren klar, was sie da gerade überfahren hatten. Ein ganz eigentümlicher Geruch – eine Mischung aus nassem Fell, Blut, verbranntem Gummi und faulen Eiern – breitete sich im Auto aus. Sie hatten ein Stinktier überfahren, ohne Frage.  
  
Lois verzog als erste das Gesicht und ließ rasch ihr Fenster herunter – was jedoch dazu führte, dass sie sämtliches Spritzwasser plus von den herrschenden Windböen herein gewehte Regenschauer abbekam. Also schloss sie es wieder und zog sich stattdessen ihren Pullover bis zur Nase. Lucy tat es ihrer großen Schwester gleich und zog sich ihr T-Shirt über das halbe Gesicht. Jimmy und Clark versuchten ganz offensichtlich, es wie richtige Männer zu nehmen und den bestialischen Gestank zu ignorieren, Lucy konnte jedoch zumindest bei Clark bereits sehen, dass ihm die Augen zu tränen begannen.  
  
Sie beugte sich vor, soweit ihr Gurt es nur erlaubte, so dass ihr Kopf nun ganz nah an Jimmys rechtem Ohr war. „Okay, wir müssen wirklich die nächste Ausfahrt raus. Wir brauchen ein Duftbäumchen – oder so viele wie wir nur irgendwie tragen können,“ meinte sie bestimmt. „Jimbo, du bist der Boss, tu was ich sage! Da vorne ist eine Tankstelle, da wollen wir hin.“ Sie zeigte mit der ausgestreckten Hand auf ein weiteres Schild neben dem Highway.  
  
Jimmy nickte nur und folgte brav ihren Anweisungen.  
  
Etwa zehn Minuten später kam Lois durch den immer noch stömenden Regen zurück zum Auto gerannt. In einer Hand hielt sie eine frisch aufgefüllte Thermoskanne Kaffee, in der anderen mehrere verschiedenfarbige Durftbäumchen und den vom Regen aufgeweichten Straßenatlas.  
  
Der Jeep stand unter einem kleinen Vordach auf der anderen Seite der Tankstelle – so hatten sie wenigstens die Türen offen lassen können, damit das Auto ein wenig durch lüftete. Jimmy hatte es sich auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem gemacht; Lucy beobachtete von ihrem Platz auf der Rückbank, wie ihm immer wieder die Lider schwer und schwerer wurden, während sie genüsslich in eines der Marmelade-und-Erdnussbutter-Sandwiches biss.  
  
„Und, was hast du bekommen, Lo?“ fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Lois verstaute die Thermoskanne, packte einen der Duftbäume – dunkelgrün, mit Zedernduft – aus und hängte ihn an den Rückspiegel, bevor sie antwortete. „Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, wo wir hier sind. Dieses Kaff heißt Friends Station und wir müssen ein Stück südlich, dann sind wir wieder auf dem Interstate.“ Sie deutete mit ihrem Finger auf die regennassen Straßenkarten. „Und dann sind es noch etwa 415 Meilen bis Memphis. Also etwa sechseinhalb Stunden... Wo ist Clark?“ Sie sah sich fragend um.  
  
Clark war schon wieder verschwunden und Lucy fragte sich, ob er das wohl regelmäßiger machte. Nach Lois' wie auch Jimmys Verhalten zu urteilen, ja. Beide schienen mit ihren Blicken das Tankstellen-Gelände abzusuchen, bevor Lois seinen Namen rief. Nur wenig später tauchte er plötzlich auf der anderen Straßenseite wieder auf, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er lief durch den strömenden Regen auf sie zu, rückte seine Brille zurecht und fuhr sich durch die klitschnassen Haare. „Sorry, hat... ein wenig länger gedauert...“  
  
Lois begegnete ihm mit ihrem patentierten 'Mad Dog Lane'-Gesicht. „Wo warst du?... Na, egal. Du fährst das nächste Stück!“ Lucy wusste, selbst knallharte Kriminelle wanden sich beizeiten unter diesem Blick – Lois hatte schließlich oft genug stolz davon erzählt. Aber nicht Clark; er schenkte Lois lediglich ein strahlendes Lächeln und nickte. Und dann wurde Lucy Zeuge eines kleinen Wunders: Lois lächelte zurück – nicht viel, aber gerade genug, dass Lucy es bemerkte.  
  
Sie stiegen alle ein und wurden von einem seltsamen Gemisch aus dem Geruch von totem Stinktier und einem Hauch von harzigem Waldboden begrüßt. „Okay, es sind etwa 400 Meilen bis Memphis, wir haben genug Benzin im Tank, eine volle Kanne Kaffee, es regnet in Strömen und meine Brille ist beschlagen,“ gab Clark scherzhaft bekannt, während er den Sitz anpasste und sich anschnallte.  
  
Lucy grinste. „Na dann, tritt drauf!“  


  
*=*=*=*=

  
  
„Und wenn ich mich einfach an irgend so einen reichen alten Knacker ranhänge, der grad gewonnen hat? Sobald er schläft, schnapp ich mir die Million und bin weg?“ fragte Lucy in die Runde und nahm noch einen großen Schluck von ihrem Bier.  
  
Jimmy spürte, wie sich seine Brauen zusammen zogen und er sich mit seinem Barhocker so drehte, dass er sich mit den Ellenbogen auf der Theke abstützen konnte. Sein Blick wanderte mit gemütlicher Trägheit seinen Augen hinterher, von seinem eigenen Bier zu Lucy zu Lois zu Clark und wieder zu Lucy. „Das würdest du nicht durchziehen... oder?“  
  
... Als sie nach über sieben Stunden endlich in Memphis angekommen waren, hatte Lois für sie alle beschlossen, dass sie sich für diese Nacht ein ordentliches Hotel leisten würden. Dabei hatte sie Jimmy mit einem weiteren ihrer patentierten Blicke fixiert – einem dieser Blicke, bei dem er sich wünschte, eine Maus zu sein und sich irgendwo in einer dunklen Ecke zu verkriechen, wo Lois ihn nie im Leben finden würde. Und Jimmy war sich sicher, dass er diesen Blick nach wie vor spüren konnte, sobald er sich nur von Lois abwendete.  
  
Er war froh gewesen, als er seine Zimmertür hinter sich hatte schließen können. Kurzerhand hatte er sich wie ein Sack Kartoffeln auf das große Doppelbett fallen lassen und die Augen geschlossen. Die Fahrt an diesem Tag hatte wirklich lange gedauert – auch wenn er immer wieder Teile verschlafen hatte. Doch die Ausläufer von Hurrikan Simon hatten mit einer bewundernswerten Beharrlichkeit weiter und immer weiter Regen über den endlosen Highways ausgeschüttet und die Fahrt in die Länge gezogen. Wenigstens war Clarks Fahrstil gleichmäßiger und ruhiger gewesen – auch wenn das wenig daran geändert hatte, dass die Fenster geschlossen bleiben mussten. Sie hatten etwa jede Stunde Duftbäumchen gewechselt, doch der Geruch nach Stinktier hatte sich inzwischen in ihren Nasenhöhlen eingenistet und häuslich eingerichtet, so schien es. ...  
  
Lucy grinste breit und Jimmy meinte ein neckisches Funkeln in ihren Augen zu erkennen. „Klar würd' ich das durchziehen. Wart's nur ab, Jimbo!“  
  
„Nur dass es sicher Tausende solcher... Hostessen in Vegas gibt,“ mischte sich Lois trocken ein, „Gegen solche Profis hättest du keine Chance, Luce.“ Nun stahl sich doch ein Grinsen auf Lois' Züge.  
  
... Sie waren alle vier froh gewesen, als sie sich endlich hatten duschen und umziehen können. Als sie sich dann zum Abendessen und eventuellen Erkundungstouren der Stadt von Sun Records und Johnny Cash, von Aretha Franklin und Martin Luther King, von Mississippi und Graceland getroffen hatten, da hatte es immer noch geschüttet wie aus Badewannen. Ohne Besserung in Sicht. Was war ihnen also anderes übrig geblieben als im Hotel zu bleiben?  
  
Inzwischen waren sie an der kleinen Hotelbar gelandet und unterhielten sich über das Ziel der Reise, Las Vegas – oder, genauer gesagt, wie sie es anstellen würden, in einer solchen Stadt eine Million Dollar zu klauen. Schließlich hatte das Rat Pack es in _Ocean's Eleven_ – überraschenderweise einer von Lois' Lieblingsfilmen – geschafft, sogar ganze drei Kasinos auszurauben. ...  
  
„Bah, sie würde das schon hinkriegen,“ mischte sich nun einer der beiden alten Herren ein, die bereits an der Bar gesessen hatten, als die vier vor einer guten Stunde herein gekommen waren. „Wissen Sie, Lady, wenn ich ihr so zuhöre, fühle ich mich wieder jung.“ Wäre er nicht bereits jenseits der 80 gewesen, hätte man sein Lächeln als anzüglich beschreiben mögen.  
  
Nun fiel ihm jedoch auch der andere Alte ins Wort. „Ha, wenn _ich_ ihr zuhöre, fühle ich mich nach was Jungem – ich glaube, ich gehe mir nachher noch so ein junges Ding suchen.“ Und die Alten lachten. Jimmy waren die beiden nicht so ganz geheuer – wer trug schließlich in einer kleinen Hotelbar in Tennessee schon Anzug und Krawatte? – auch wenn er sich relativ sicher war, dass sie ihnen nichts tun würden, egal was sie sagten.  
  
Lucy schüttelte sich leicht, schien jedoch trotzdem ein höfliches Lächeln zustande zu bringen. „Das ist... sehr charmant von Ihnen... glaube ich...“ Sie winkte kurz dem Barkeeper mit ihrer leeren Flasche Bier und wandte sich wieder verschwörerisch an Jimmy und Lois; dass Clark sich kurz entschuldigt hatte, fiel Jimmy in diesem Moment erst auf. „Okay, also kein guter Plan,“ seufzte sie. Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig belegt und ihre Worte gedehnt. „Andere Ideen?“  
  
Jimmy nickte. „Wir setzen ein Pinch ein!“ Stolz auf seine brillante Idee leerte er seine Bierflasche in einem Zug – und war überrascht, als der Barkeeper plötzlich vier Shots Tequila vor ihnen abstellte, komplett mit mehreren Scheiben Zitrone und einem vollen Salzstreuer.  
  
Er hörte Lucy neben ihm leise kichern und sah sie verständnislos an.  
  
„Jimbo, dein Gesicht gerade hättest du sehen sollen...“ prustete sie los und erntete prompt einen entnervten Blick von ihrer großen Schwester.  
  
Lois wandte sich mit einem theatralischen Seufzen an Jimmy. Sie schien auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern, auch wenn sie es recht gut überspielte. Aber sie schien ihn wenigstens nicht mehr mit Blicken aufspießen zu wollen. „Okay... Was ist ein Pinch?“ fragte sie mit dem Ernst einer bereits Angeheiterten.  
  
Bevor Jimmy jedoch antworten konnte, bekam er bereits eins der Shotgläser in die Hand gedrückt. „Gib mir deine Hand!“ Lucy schien keinen Widerspruch zu dulden. Jimmy streckte ihr brav seine Hand entgegen, auf der sie großzügig Salz verteilte.  
  
„Sollten wir nicht noch auf Clark warten?“ ging Lois energisch dazwischen.  
  
Lucy war gerade damit beschäftigt, auf ihren eigenen Handrücken Salz zu streuen. „Wo ist er eigentlich _schon wieder_ hin? Und ich dachte, ich hätte eine Konfirmandenblase... Aber _du_ kannst ja auf Clark warten, Lo.“ Sie zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich an Jimmy. „Du weißt wie das geht, Jimbo?“ Er nickte. „Okay, dann auf drei. Eins, zwei... drei...“  
  
Jimmy leckte das Salz von seiner Hand und bereits an dieser Stelle zog sich in ihm alles zusammen. Er leerte den Shot Tequila und seine Gesichtsmuskeln entglitten ihm. Er musste heftig blinzeln. Dann nahm er sich eine Scheibe Zitrone und biss hinein. Okay, jetzt zog sich ihm endgültig _alles_ zusammen. Er könnte schwören, so etwas Saures hatte er noch nie geschmeckt.  
  
An den verschwommenen Rändern seiner Wahrnehmung konnte Jimmy noch die beiden Alten hören. „Na, das war mal was Anderes.“ – „Japp, fürchterlich.“ – „Aber was Anderes...“ endeten die beiden wie aus einem Mund und lachten sich ins Fäustchen.  
  
Erneut drang Lucys Kichern an seine Ohren. „Hui, da ist wohl jemand nichts mehr gewöhnt.“ Als Jimmy die Augen wieder öffnete, lächelte sie ihn zuckersüß an und stellte ihr leeres Shotglas auf die Bar neben sich. „Du wolltest gerade erklären, was ein Pinch ist, oder?“  
  
Und erneut drang die Stimme eines der beiden Alten bis zu ihm, diesmal jedoch auch deutlich an ihn gerichtet. „Ja, die Frage ist jetzt, was ist ein Pinch?“  
  
Gerade als Jimmy sich ihnen zuwandte, sah der andere Alte den ersten jedoch skeptisch an und meinte laut genug, dass auch alle es hörten, „Die Frage ist jetzt, wen interessiert's?“ Die beiden sahen sich einen Moment an und fingen erneut zu Lachen an.  
  
Jimmy versuchte sie zu ignorieren und sich auf Lois und Lucys Frage zu konzentrieren. „Ein Pinch ist ein Apparat, der bei allen Stromkreisen so etwas wie einen Herzstillstand verursacht. Oder noch besser, Pinches sind Bomben, nur eben ohne die Bomben...“ Auf die verständnislosen Blicke der beiden Frauen hin wurde er mutiger und führte aus, „Also, wenn eine Atomwaffe detoniert, erzeugt sie einen elektromagnetischen Impuls, der alle Stromquellen im Umkreis der Explosion ausschaltet. Was ja in den meisten Fällen egal ist, weil ja so eine Atombombe sowieso alles vernichtet, wofür man Strom brauchen könnte. Aber versteht ihr, ein Pinch erzeugt denselben elektromagnetischen Impuls, aber eben ohne Massenvernichtung und Tod. Statt Hiroshima gibt's also das siebzehnte Jahrhundert.“ Er spürte, wie ihm der Kopf leichter wurde und sich ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend ausbreitete. Er fand, er hatte das sehr gut erklärt – und unwillkürlich schoben sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben.  
  
In diesem Moment kam Clark wieder herein, seine Haare pitschnass. Er war anscheinend draußen gewesen – und es regnete anscheinend immer noch heftig. „Was hab ich verpasst?“ fragte er gut gelaunt, als er sich wieder auf seinen Barhocker neben Lois setzte. Wenn Jimmy es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er gesagt, Clark hatte noch keinen Tropfen Alkohol angerührt.  
  
„Jimbo hier hat uns gerade erklärt, was ein Pinch ist,“ antwortete Lucy lässig und drückte Clark prompt seinen Shot Tequila in die Hand. „Hier... Lo hat extra auf dich gewartet.“  
  
Clark sah kurz fragend und... hoffnungsvoll?... von Lucy zu Lois, die allerdings lediglich ein Augenrollen für ihn übrig hatte. „Bild dir bloß nichts drauf ein, Farmboy!“  
  
Kaum hatte Jimmy geglaubt, die beiden Alten wären vielleicht doch schon gegangen, hörte er sie gerade laut genug zueinander flüstern, „Was für ein bewegender Moment.“ – „Ja; ich wünschte, sie würden ihn woanders hin bewegen.“ Jimmy schüttelte nur seinen Kopf über die beiden und beschloss, ihren ständigen Live-Kommentar von jetzt an zu ignorieren.  
  
Lois und Clark verzogen beide das Gesicht bei Salz, Tequila und Zitrone und Lucy war bereits drauf und dran, eine weitere Runde zu bestellen, als Lois sie unterbrach und abwinkte. „Ich brauch 'ne Weinschorle. Nichts stärker Alkoholisches mehr für mich heute Abend...“ Der Barkeeper nickte.  
  
„Also, das Pinch,“ meinte Clark in die plötzlich entstandene Stille hinein. „Handys, Pieper, Autos... Flugzeuge, wenn das Ding zu stark ist... Jim, du weißt aber schon, wenn ihr das Ding damit durchziehen wollt, dann braucht ihr eine Crew, die genauso verrückt ist wie ihr?“  
  
Mit einem enthusiastischen Nicken hob Lucy die Hand. „Also ich bin dabei.“  
  
Jimmy konnte nicht anders als Clark mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen zu antworten. „Das macht schon zwei... Ihr seid doch auch dabei, Lois, C.K., oder?“  
  
Clark fing an zu lachen, nickte aber dabei.  


  
*=*=*=*=

  
  
Seine Zahnbürste noch im Mund, hastete Jimmy zur Tür und musste sich einen Augenblick an der Klinke festhalten, um sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Er hatte heute Abend zu viel getrunken, ganz eindeutig!  
  
Es klopfte erneut heftig. Als Jimmy die Tür öffnete, stand eine pitschnasse Lucy vor ihm. Ihre Haare, die sie vorhin in der Bar noch zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden gehabt hatte, waren nun offen und klebten ihr im Gesicht. Sie musterte ihn einmal von unten bis oben und als Jimmys Blick dem ihren begegnete, spürte er mit einem Mal ein unangenehmes kleines Ziehen in der Magengegend.  
  
„Hey, Jimbo!“ Lucys Grinsen wurde immer breiter, als sie ihn erneut musterte. Mit einem Mal fiel Jimmy siedend heiß ein, dass er ja schon seine Batman-Schlaf-Boxershorts trug. Er räusperte sich nervös. Bildete er sich das nur ein, oder war es wirklich plötzlich ein paar Grad wärmer geworden? „Ich... wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob ich mir von dir Schlafklamotten leihen kann?“  
  
Jimmy blinzelte sie verständnislos an. Er blinzelte erneut. Nahm die Zahnbürste langsam aus seinem Mund. „Wieso?“  
  
Lucy lächelte ihn zuckersüß an. „Meine sind weg.“  
  
„Hä? Wie, weg?“  
  
Lucys Blick wanderte kurz zur Seite, den Gang hinunter, bevor sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und in sein Hotelzimmer trat. Ihr Blick, mit dem sie Jimmy nun fixierte, wurde mit einem Mal stahlhart – eine Lane, keine Frage. „Keine Silbe zu Lois, ist das klar?“ sprach sie leise aber eindringlich. „Bis auf meine Zahnbürste und ein frisches T-Shirt hatte ich alles in meinem großen Rucksack. Das Zeug von tagsüber riecht bestialisch nach Stinktier. Das ehemals frische T-Shirt stinkt nach Alkohol und Rauch. Mein Rucksack war noch im Auto. Ich war gerade draußen und das Auto ist weg. Wahrscheinlich geklaut. Und bevor ich jetzt die Polizei anrufe, dass die hoffentlich alles bis morgen Früh wieder finden, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn ich wenigstens nicht nackt unter die Decken schlüpfen müsste.“  
  
Jimmy war immer weiter vor ihr zurück gewichen und griff nun nach dem erstbesten T-Shirt aus seinem eigenen Rucksack, das er Lucy hastig reichte.  
  
Sie nahm es mit einem dankbaren Lächeln. „Du hast was gut bei mir.“ Dann war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
Jimmy schloss langsam die Tür; seine Denkprozesse holten erst langsam mit dem auf, was da gerade passiert war. Eine kleine Ewigkeit ruhte sein Blick noch auf seiner geschlossenen Hotelzimmertür, während sich sein rasendes Herz langsam wieder beruhigte.  
  
Diese Frau verhieß Ärger...


End file.
